The Lies in Which We Thrive
by ichihono'o
Summary: The Sohma family has hidden many secrets, some even from themselves, but what happens when one of those secrets gets out? POV is my char. mainly OC X Haru, some Yuki and Kyo X Tohru. May be slightly OOC at times. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hey, a new fanfic! I haven't written a Fruits Basket fanfic b4, so bear with me. There might b some OOCness, and randomness, can't forget that... Koko is mine!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. How's that for a short Disclaimer?

wowowowowowowowowowowwowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow

Chapter 1

It was another day at school and I rushed out of the classroom when the last bell rang. My friends side tracked me and half an hour passed before I knew it. I ran to the street to go home.

"Yuki!" I heard a girl cry and I turned around to see a brown haired brown eyed girl running toward Yuki, the prince of our school. I looked closer and noticed that the girl was Tohru, one of my classmates. She started talking in a hushed whisper, which always gets my attention. I slowly crept around the two, getting out of their sights, just coming close enough to catch some of their conversation.

"...into a fight. He changed and there was a crowd." At this Yuki stiffened. "Hatori couldn't find everyone. He got most of them, but he said three people got away. No one saw their faces. Yuki, three people know about you cu..." Yuki's hand flew up to silence her. They both looked around and I jerked up, walking by to make it seem like I was just passing them. I could feel Yuki's gaze on me, and I closed my eyes to try and feel invisible as I walked to the school building, the way I was facing. _Please don't say anything to me, please don't call me, please don't recognize m..._

"Koko! What are you doing here?" I froze and cursed under my breath. I turned and Tohru looked at me expectantly. Yuki only stared.

"I was just walking home." I answered simply. It was what I was doing before I saw them.

"But we got out over 40 minutes ago..." Yuki suddenly started glaring. I shifted under his penetrating gaze.

"I stayed after to work on a project." I lied. That seemed to satisfy Tohru, but Yuki remained unconvinced.

"Then why were you walking toward the building if you were walking home?" He asked, his calm tone unnerving me. I stuttered as I tried to think of a good lie.

"Tohru!" I visibly calmed as Yuki turned to the newcomer.

"Kagura?"

wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow

Well, not much of a plot so far...one is coming though! This was just a (very) short teaser to see if anyone would actually read and review. Other characters will come in shortly, just for those of you who like other zodiac members. So...if you want to read more, or just want to find out what happens, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Thanx...


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I got some reviews! Well, since you're reading this, you must have liked my last chappie! I have fans! Anyway, Here's a new one! Happy reading!

wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow

Chapter 2

"Where's Kyo? I heard he got into a fight! He might be hurt! I have to save my love! Kyo! Kyo, where are you!" As Kagura glanced around the schoolyard, Yuki and Tohru looked slightly amused.

"Kagura, Kyo didn't get into a fight. Yes, for once I agree; that is strange. What's even more strange is that it was Shigure. Miss Honda," Yuki turned to Tohru, "Do you have any idea why he would get into a fight?" Tohru's blank stare explained for her. My blank stare went unanswered. The three of them went on talking as if I weren't there. I knew they were guarding something though, and I was determined to find out what that was.

- - -

The walk home gave me some time to think. 'What secret would the Prince be hiding from everyone, everyone except his closest friends?' I pondered over this one topic until I was jerked out of my thoughts by a car horn blaring. I looked up to see a car speeding toward me, with me standing in the middle of an intersection. I didn't have even enough time to think as I closed my eyes as a reflex to try and keep myself from this reality. I felt an impact, and went flying through the air. Only, It wasn't the impact of a car crashing into me, more of a person. I heard a poof and suddenly I was alone on the sidewalk. 'What was that?' I asked myself, looking around. I caught just a glimpse of black and white flash around the corner of the block, behind some bushes. I got up to run around the corner when something made me look down.

"Eww! Someone left their clothes on the sidewalk!" I jumped up and sprinted home, trying not to think of my near death experience.

- - -

"I'm home!" I yelled as I came in through the front door. I walked into the brightly lit kitchen and got a drink, humming a tune that had been stuck in my head all day. I took a swig and sighed.

"Might as well face it Koko, homework is inevitable." I walked to the living room to watch TV while I worked when I noticed my parents hadn't said anything.

"Mom? Dad? Are you home?" Silence. "Hello?" I walked into the front entryway. Their shoes were still there. I looked up the stairwell. 'Does this feel a little movie-like? Is a monster going to jump out at me? Or will it be the classic 'Don't go in there!' feeling?' I thought, trying to lighten my now gloomy mood. I crept up the stairs to go to the den. That was where my father like to 'work', or as I know it, watch TV while vegging on the couch. His job consists of writing reviews for new authors. Yes, a strange job, but it works. My dad loves reading. The floor squeaked and I winced. Why did the house have to be so quiet? I gave up on the being silent thing and quickly walked into the den.

"Mom? What are you doing up here? Where's dad?" She didn't answer. 'Of course not, look at what she's watching.' It was a documentary on wildlife. My mom was a wildlife freak. You ask her what type of bird out the window was, she could tell you just by the chirp. What was strange though was that she was watching the TV with the mute on. Why would she watch birds chirping silently? I came closer to the couch she was on. She was still facing away from me, and hadn't moved yet.

"Mom?" I asked, no reaction. "Mom!" I rushed to her side as I saw a bright red stain on her shirt. "Mom! Mom!" I yelled, shaking as I saw how much blood there was. I felt her hand to try to get her pulse, but when I felt how cold it was, I already knew. A sob escaped my lips and I started crying uncontrollably. A noise made me look up, but with my eyes clouded with tears, I couldn't see clearly. I heard a click, but was too shocked to move when the trigger was pulled from the gun that killed my mother, and soon me.

- - -

Yuki POV:

"Miss Honda, do you think Shigure is a person that would act before he thinks?" I asked as we walked home that evening.

"No! I can't believe that he would act with violence, he always seemed to never care. I don't have any clue as to why he would do something so drastic." I smiled at her, she always seemed to know people more than they even knew themselves. I looked up and saw Haru running toward us, something on his arms.

"Hey look! It's Haru! Maybe I could make something nice for dinner and we can all..." Tohru stopped as he came closer, she had noticed what I had seen.

"Why is there blood on your arm?" I asked suspiciously. "You didn't turn black and get into a fight again did you?" Haru looked at me angrily.

"No, there was this stupid girl who walked into the middle on an intersection without looking. I had to save her and she made me transform. I had to run into some bushes to get away, and they were thorn bushes." I noticed that he had major gashes in his arms from the bigger thorns digging deep.

"Just be grateful you didn't get hit, and the girl was okay too, right?" Tohru asked, and Haru nodded.

"Yeah, she went running off like she had to be somewhere, and I grabbed my clothes and transformed back behind the school." Just as he said this, there was a gunshot from the house we had just passed by. Haru and I looked warily at the house while Tohru sprinted toward it.

"Miss Honda! Don't rush into danger like that!" I yelled, now comprehending what she was rushing into. I got there soon after Haru, and Tohru was already up the stairs of the house. I wondered if anyone was home when I heard Tohru scream and saw Haru disappear around the stairs, me following as fast as I could. When I rushed in, Haru had already grabbed a blanket off the couch and was wrapping a girl around the same age as us up.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, and I glanced at the woman on the couch. Haru continued to wrap the girl and he carefully picked her up, holding her as close as he could without transforming.

"We're going to Shigure's to get Hatori to look at her." He answered simply as he walked out the door. Tohru and I looked at each other before going out after him.

wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow

Mouth is hanging open Wow...O.o I told you it was a drama. There is a small amount of humor in it, but that's only when Kyo comes in...Anyway, tell me what you think! Arigato!


End file.
